Roswell Story!
by Liz Parker
Summary: This story has all the characters in it but not that girl named Tess!!!!!


Roswell Story!  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to The Kids WB  
~Enjoy~  
  
Once their was a crash in Roswell, New Mexico. Their where three  
kids that got out of the spaceship. Their names where Max, Isabel, and  
Micheal. They came out and steped on the ground.They did not know   
where they where. So they started walking around until they came to  
town and saw all of the bliking lights. They came up to a place that said  
Crashdown Cafe. On the top their was a space ship and it was blinking  
with all kinds of lights. All three went in. They saw people that looked just like them, but they looked at them in suspision. Their where a couple people walking around in these outfits that had intenas coming out of their heads. They sat down at one of the tables like everybody else was. Then a girl came up to the table and said, "Hi my name is Liz and I will be your waiter this evening!" "Can we get a glass of water?"  
asked Isabel. "Sure!" said Liz. "Hey Liz!" said Maria. "This is my friend  
Maria. She's a nother waiter!" "What's you guy's names?" "My name is  
Micheal Guerin ." "My name is Max Evans" "And my name is Isabel Ebans!" "Cool!" "Do youwant to be our friends?" asked Isable. "Sure we would love to!" saidMaria all in panick. "Well I'm gonna go get thoes waters that you wanted!" "Wait" said Isabel. "What is it?" asked Liz.  
"We just came fromout of town and we dont have any money!" said Max. "Well that's ok!"said Liz. "I'll pay for all of you!" said Maria. Maria and Liz rushed to theback to get them their water. "Liz that guy Micheal is so cute!" said Maria. "Well I think that Max is really really cute!" said Liz. "Hey whydon't we ask them to the Snowcoming Dance that is comeing up inDecember?" asked Maria. "Well we should not rush it!" said Liz. "Why?"asked Maria. "Well for one thing they just got into town, for secondwe just met, and for third they might not go to our school. They mightgo to the other school that we have close by!" said Liz. "Well let's gosee if they are!" said Maria so into Micheal that she will get them to go to their school. Liz and Maria walk up to Max, Micheal, and Iabel's table that they where siting at. "Uh Micheal?" asked Maria. "What?" said Micheal. "By any chance can you come to   
our school instead of going to that rotin school?" asked Maria. "We   
really would like to be at our school because we alwready know each-  
other?" said Liz. Liz didn't even know what she was talking about. "SO  
can you?" asked Maria one more time. "Sure we will" said Max. "OK  
then we will see you tomarrow at school then. Hears your water!" said  
Liz walking away so happily. "Bye" said Maria running in her high heals.  
  
Later that night..................  
  
Liz and Maria walked home together. "Man I am so tired!" said Maria.   
"Yea me to!" said Liz. "Well see you tomarrow at school!" said Maria.  
"You to. Bye!" said Liz heading to her door. Liz thought *I wish that   
Max would be my boyfriend* "Hi Liz. Where glad that your home!" said  
Liz's mom. "Ya me to mom!" said Liz. "Are you hungery dear?" asked her mom. "No not really!" said Liz. Liz headed up to her room. She got in the door to her room and then shut the door. She was about to change until she heard a little peck on the screen(to her balcony) door. She went to the door and their was no body was their. Then she opend the door and went to look over the leag. Their was no body their. "That's funny!" said Liz all suspisous. She turned around. "Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled. "What are you doing hear, Max?" asked Liz.  
"I just wanted to see where you lived that's all!" said Max. "I also   
wanted to tell you that me, Isabel and Micheal desided to go to the  
same school as you and Maria!" said Max. "That's great!" insisted Liz.  
"Well I got to go before my mom and dad get worried." said Max. "I  
guess that I will see you in school tomarrow!" said Liz all excited. "OK  
bye, Liz!" said Max leaving. "Bye!" said Liz all warm inside. Liz thought  
*I love Max so much* Liz went in her room and shut the door. She   
turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
To be continued............................................................................................ 


End file.
